


A Weekend Away

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain wandered off in a fog after a fight with Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend Away

Kain hated when he fought with Ed. Once he calmed down he knew Ed had been right. He kept replaying the harsh accusations in his mind, and hoped Ed would forgive him. They would have other weekends to spend alone at his uncle's cabin.

Kain looked around and realized that he must have taken a wrong turn and was hopelessly lost. He turned around to retrace his steps and wound up finding an old abandoned bear trap. All he could think of as he tried to pry the rusted jaws open, was he wished he had left Ed a note.


End file.
